The collection of Shadow hearts song parodies!
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: SPOILERS! Like shadow hearts? like stupid parodies? This is the fic for you! Now updated for the holdiays!
1. Yuri's Mom

You know you play too much shadow hearts when all you can think of instead of 'stacy's mom' is 'yuri's mom'. Picture Nicolai on a stage surrounded by a pyrotechnics heart that says 'i love you karin!' with about twenty red-headed dancers, Karin herself being the prime one. Now picture dozens of little dummy Yuris in various stages of dying and you'll have wwaht posessed me to write this. I don't own shadow hearts or the original song.

Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
Yuri's mom has got it goin' on

Yuri, can I challenge you to a duel? (To a duel )  
alll your lost blood will form pools (really big pools)  
will Karin want to watch you get beaten to death? (Beaten to death)  
I'lll be smiling as you draw your last breath? (your last breath!)

You know, I'm not the crazy priest that I used to be  
I'm on medication now, baby can't you see

Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Karin, can't you see? I'm better than Yuri!  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Yuri's mom

Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
Yuri's mom has got it goin' on

Yuri, do you remember Apoina tower? (Apoina Tower)  
Your mom came out and watched you cower (watched you cower)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "'I'm really not scared" (not that scared)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since you're already taken, your mom could use a guy like me

Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Karin, can't you see? I'm so much better than Yuri!  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Yuri's mom

Yuri's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Karin can't you see? I'm so much better than Yuri!  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Yuri's mom oh oh)  
(Yuri's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Yuri's mom

Well? good? horrible? i have no life? Review!


	2. Girl the Bad guy don't want

Lookk! cool new name! New stupid song parody! more of Nicolai's inner torment... poor Nicky. Anyway- song "Girl all the bad guys want" by bowling for soup. I don't own shadow hearts or the song.

8 o'clock, monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Karin, she's a german lieutenant,  
She uses a sabre to slice and dice her enemies

And when she walks,  
All the angels and the demons sing.  
She doesn't love me!

Cause she watches him resting  
thinks he's a tough guy  
Listenin' to his stupid tales  
staring into his red eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' Karin shoot Yuri!  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl the bad guy don't want.  
She's the girl that I really want!

She fights for good and she thinks that I am evil  
she keeps on listening to a guy that's really mad at his dad  
She says she'd like to live a life where she's cared for  
She'll never know that I'm the best bet she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the demons sing.  
She doesn't love me!

Cause she watches him resting  
thinks he's a tough guy  
Listenin' to his stupid tales  
staring into his red eyes

She likes him 'cause he saved her but he's in love with someone else  
I wonder if she sees that  
I'm a much better man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' Karin shoot Yuri!As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl the bad guy don't want.  
She's the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want!

There she goes again  
With that mini skirt on, and that fiery hair  
He broke her heart, I wanna be sedated

now she'll never wanna see me naked!

Now I watch her resting  
she thinks I'm a wimpy guy  
thinking up stupid tales  
complainin' bout my hazel eyes  
I can't save her  
Not that she'll ever want me to  
and my eyes are hazel...hazel...hazel...

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' Karin shoot Yuri!  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl the bad guy don't want.

She's the girl all that I really want!  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all that I really want!  
She's the girl all that I really want!

Heh, wait 'till you see my next nicolai torment song. until then I could use some ideas for other charas ( i haven't played sh one)

and by the way, to Light Yagami Kun- you'll see what i mean by mom at the end of the game...


	3. first

Parody number three is actually about a different character! this song is First, by Lindsay Lohan. I don't really like the song, i just thought it suited my subject- Karin. I had a dream the other day where she really stood up to Yuri for prettty much ignoring how much she loved him, and when i woke up the song was playing. So, not only is the song answering poor Nicolai and his torment ( i hope he's happy now...) but it's also a total contradiction to every other SH fic i've written! Yay!

* * *

She's the one you used to date  
I'm sick and tired of hearing her story  
Don't you know that its too late?  
That the party is over and I'm gonna start shootin'?

Now let me tell you what's been going on  
'cause you're so into dreaming, it drove me to leaving  
you didn't have the heart to notice me  
Now I'm livin' a better life with Nicolai!

'cause he's mine  
You, he really cares about me  
he's mine  
And right now He's gonna beat your friggin' head in

I wanna be like  
Every other wife in the world  
Like every other woman is truly loved  
'cause when I saw him something inside me burned  
And I finally realized I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

Your future's bleak, you're gonna die  
you keep on slipping out of your mind  
And you can't believe all this jealousy  
I used to be the girl who would let you breathe  
But he's mine  
And tonight you'll see that he loves me  
He's mine  
And this time I wish that would see that

I wanna be like  
Every other wife in the world  
Like every other woman is truly loved  
'cause when I saw him something inside me burned  
And I finally realized I wanna come first  
I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's happy she left you  
I wanna come first I wanna come first  
Hey!

I wanna be like  
Every other wife in the world  
Like every other woman is truly loved  
'cause when I saw him something inside me burned  
And I finally realized I wanna come first  
I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

I wanna be like  
Every other wife in the world  
Like every other woman is truly loved  
'cause when I saw him something inside me burned  
And I finally realized I wanna come first  
I wanna come first  
I wanna come first

* * *

And don't worry, i am doing a joachim song. I think i have an idea, but it might take a while. 

'till next time,

Ares


	4. The Addams Family

**Hey there. You guys miss me? I am in the Halloween spirit right now, so into my head popped this. Now, you may be asking what song could be used for Halloween. What song but the Addams family theme, of course! Anyway, on** **with the parody...**

* * *

_They go from human to demon,_

_they like to give out beatings,_

_they're really, really violent,_

_the Hyuga Family!_

_There's Anne's incestuous cravings,_

_Ben's comings and leavings,_

_All that's missing is some treason,_

_The Hyuga family!_

_Yuri_

_Saki_

_Kurando_

_Saki's mind is dirty,_

_Yuri's rather pervy,_

_they're altogether creepy,_

_The Hyuga Family!_

* * *

**Okay. So that was rather short. Eh, you guys will probably like my christmas stuff much better (grin). I've got two Hanukkah songs for those of you who don't celebrate christmas too... Hehehe...**

**Anyway, read and review**

**Ares**


	5. And now for Christmas

**Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and happy new year. Here'syour presents- Shadow hearts jingle bells and not one but TWO versions of the dreidel song... Enjoy. ****

* * *

**

Flying through the air  
In Roger's air machine  
Over whole countries  
and all that's in between  
Bells on Joachim ring  
Making us hate him  
What fun it is to point and laugh  
At Joachim!

Oh, jingle bells, Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
a wrestler who rings!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
a wrestler who rings!

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Karin Koenig  
Was seated by my side  
The air machine was hot  
and it wasn't very fun  
We crash landed in japan  
And then we got shot!

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
a wrestler who rings!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
A wrestler who rings, hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
a wrestler who rings  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to kick  
A wrestler who rings!

And now for the dreidels...

Alice, Alice , Alice

How muchI do love you

And if it would revive you

Much Killing I would do

Alice, Alice, Alice

I tried and tried and tried

And though I did kill many,

You still Faded and died

Alice, Alice, Alice,

I wanted you as my wife

I don't care, I could be eighty

For you I'd still cause strife!

For the Karin haters (myself not included)

Karin, Karin, Karin

I really don't love you

My heart lies with ALice

There's nothing you can do

Karin, Karin, Karin,

You're really nice to me

Though Still I don't love you-

What gouy would kiss their mom?

Karin, Karin, Karin,

An Army girl you are

So could you stop stalkin' me

and head back to war?


End file.
